godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Greenman vs. Danbaraki
|image =Gurinman tai Danbaraki.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Danbaraki |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =12 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =1973 }} Greenman vs. Danbaraki is the twelfth episode of Go! Greenman. Plot Still enraged at Tonchiki for his evident failures, Maoh scolds him while smiting the ground with lightning bolts to get his point across. Although fearful, Tonchiki presents his master with Danbaraki, an aquatic-looking creature who's bones are exposed on one side. Maoh approves of the monster and has Tonchiki plant it within a small ball sitting near a group of children. Said children are playing hopscotch, one of them making it all the way to the end and retrieving the rock. The boy throws the rock down a hill, only to chase after it and find the ball where Danbaraki is lying dormant. He picks up the ball and throws it into the woods, causing it to burst into flames and reveal Danbaraki. Danbaraki grabs the boy and begins to strangle him, but the other children use their Green Calls to summon Greenman. Greenman appears atop the hill, looking down at Danbaraki who throws the child off to the side and begins to climb up. Once in proximity to each other, Greenman continuously throws himself at Danbaraki, but is instantly repelled each time. The monster proves to be quite strong, bringing down Greenman with a single punch to the chest. Although weaker due to Danbaraki's blow, Greenman effortfully attempts to inflict damage on him, but is instead further beaten. The hero does however manage to flip Danbaraki and roll him back down the hill, but he is not phased. Following the orders Maoh, Danbaraki grows to giant size. Greenman uses his machinery to match Danbaraki's height, and the two carry on with their battle. Greenman immediately grabs Danbaraki's arm and holds it behind his own back. Danbaraki breaks free of Greenman's grip only to be struck in the face. Greenman tries to shoot Danbaraki with a Leg Arrow, but it ricochets off of his tough skin. Greenman then flips Danbaraki as he did earlier, and begins to whale on him, making every successful hit count. But, Danbaraki returns the favor, by flipping him and unleashing a barrage of hard-hitting attacks. Amazingly, Greenman is brought to near death, but is instantly energized by the children and their Green Calls. He picks himself up and begins to run circles around Danbaraki, in the hopes that it would confuse the monster. Greenman then utilizes his acrobatic skills to evade most of Danbaraki's attacks while subsequently damaging him with attacks of his own. Just when it seems Greenman is about to land the finishing blow, Tonchiki commands Danbaraki to exhaust all of his abilities. A stream of electricity shoots out of Danbaraki's mouth and straight at Greenman's head. Though, the beam barely does any damage whatsoever, and it is cut short by Greenman's Fire Fighting ability which also impairs Danbaraki's sight. Blinded, Danbaraki is vulnerable to all attacks, therefore Greenman uses his mouth beam to finish the job. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Danbaraki Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minions of Maoh *Green Call *Greenman Gallery Danbaraki.jpg|Danbaraki, grown to giant size Category:Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Episodes